Twins and a Hatter: A Tale of Falling Down the Rabbit Hole
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: Alice and Lucas Kingsleigh were the most peculiar twins in all of London at least. Their mumblings about a place called Wonderland always got them into trouble. Alice always thought of it as a nightmare, while Lucas always thought about it as real. What happens when they fall down the rabbit hole, and their lives are changed? Some slash. Romance. Officially LucasxHatter
1. Carriage Ride

_Hello! Thank you for reading my fic! Hope you will like my story! Slight deviant from original plot. I do not own Alice in Wonderland! Tim Burton and Lewis Carroll does!_

_I only own Lucas Kingsleigh, actually, I don't even, in a way, own his last name. Quite Sad. I own half the man I made lol._

* * *

_Indeed the Kingsleigh twins were the most peculiar and abnormal twins in all of Europe._

_Alice and Lucas Kingsleigh were the most peculiar twins in all of London at least. Their mumblings about a place called Wonderland always got them into trouble. Alice always thought of it as a nightmare, while Lucas always thought about it as real, talking about the white flowers he would paint red for the queen._

_However, the twins talked about it in confidence, because no one was there to believe them, except poor father, who was now gone._

_After their father passed, Alice and Lucas stopped talking about the mysterious place called Wonderland altogether, however Helen perturbed by Lucas' insistence that the dream was not a dream had him sought by Dr. Gregory Edmund, Lucas' personal psychiatrist._

_Lucas was one time was scheduled to be married on the Tuesday after his eighteenth birthday celebration, but had ran away from it on account of his quoting on didn't liking the bloody chesty snobbish Englishwoman._

_Now it was Alice's turn. Alice didn't know it, yet. But Lucas knew, and he didn't like it not one bit._

Nineteen year old Alice and Lucas Kingsleigh sat across from their mother, who was certain that the two children looked their best, as she constantly adjusted Lucas' grey blazer and tie to his three piece suit, and Alice's dress, to which at that point Lucas blushed as he stared out the carriage window with new interest.

The ride in the carriage was most un-fitful to the twins, much less an uncomfortable situation for Helen.

"Alice, Hamish is such a lovely fellow."

"I disagree greatly." Lucas mumbled disdainfully as he stared out the window. It would be most rude for him to stare at his sister.

"Lucas! Hamish is such a gentleman, I do not see why you tend to disagree!" Helen said still scolding her nineteen year old son, then gasping and scolding Alice for not wearing her corset.

Lucas snickered. IT was HIM who had suggested that if the corset hurt, then to not wear it. Maybe it was because he disliked personally women who wore corsets to hide their natural figures.

"Do you find something funny, Lucas Travish Kingsleigh?" His irritated mother snapped.

Lucas stopped snickering and replied in a monotone voice, "No mother dearest."

This time Alice giggled.

Helen sighed at the laughing two then looked at their feet. Both twins decided to go against normality for such an event.

"Lucas! Alice! What is the meaning of this?" Helen said angrily as she pulled up Alice's beautiful blue dress to show laced knee high boots, and his trousers to reveal his black boots as well.

"My god! What were you two thinking?"

"I was thinking those awful shoes you bought me hurt and didn't fit my personality at all mother." Lucas said honestly.

"It doesn't matter if it fits or not! It's about being proper!"

"Mother, if proper was wearing a codfish on your head, would you wear it?" Alice asked.

"Alice there is no time for such foolish questions! And Lucas, why do you not like Hamish?" Helen dismissed Alice's question.

"He is a child in a tender man's body!" Lucas said in his uncomfortable waistcoat and slacks. He refused to wear those god-awful shoes his mother bought him.

"Now, I do not think he is that bad, Lucas." Alice turned Lucas'head after they were done adjusting yet again.

Lucas' eyes softened at Alice.

"Do try to be nice and not like the last outing at cricket."

"Oh, I will try. But I didn't even like the sport." Lucas mumbled like a child.

The carriage stops, and the murmurs and music flows into the carriage as they opened the door to the party.

* * *

Hope you liked this first chapter! Please review and reply what you think what will happen! It's not too early to guess, anything can happen in Underland...

REVIEW :)


	2. Engagement Rabbit Hole

Welcome to another chapter of Twins and a Hatter!

Giving thanks to:

**APoeticTragedy3721, Karlee **&other readers!

For reviewing, favoriting, and Following! It really makes my day! I promise to do the best I can!

I do not own Alice and Wonderland! Happy reading!

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed and the twins had gone their separate ways. Lucas was often seen glaring at Lowell with piercing eyes and stern talks masked in laughter by the tall, well-trimmed bushes, or being cornered by Faith and Fiona Chattaway, the twins attempting to confuse poor Lucas' mind while he played with their with a jumble of odd riddles and phrases, to where the twins looked at him with a look of oddity before going to bother Alice.

"She is quite the lady isn't she?" Hamish arrived at Lucas' side, his nose up in his regular snobbish fashion.

"She is, she is my sister, as with Margaret, and my mother. I believe there is no other woman greater than them." Lucas smiled, in joy of his sisters and mother.

"My mother is." Hamish said, unaware of the rudeness he portrayed.

Lucas held in his anger for a moment to smile and laugh goodheartedly.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Hamish asked.

"Of course. After all, who wouldn't want to not marry a man like Hamish Ascot?" Lucas said his voice thick with sarcasm.

"I know that already. I didn't need confirmation. Who wouldn't want to marry me?" Hamish said arrogant, obviously missing Lucas' sarcasm.

"What if the women wore trousers and the men wore dresses?" Alice said to Hamish as they danced.

"When in doubt remain silent." Hamish replied to Alice as they danced.

Lucas danced nearby, as he handed off his partner to Hamish, before claiming her again, in the same routine fashion like every jig and dance they had been taught.

"Alice, meet me under the gazebo in precisely ten minutes."

Hamish said suddenly to Alice before walking away.

Alice went to talk to her brother for a moment in order to see what Hamish had talked to him about previously as she had seen.

Lucas however saw Alice heading toward him and he disappeared into the crowd just as suddenly as Hamish's mother fetched Alice and headed toward the rosebushes.

Lucas smiled, knowing full well what Alice's intentions had been.

"Hello Lucas, nice to see you again." Came a soft voice from behind Lucas.

Lucas turned to see Veronica Brithers, the woman he was supposed to marry.

"Well hello Veronica. I did not plan on seeing you on such an event. I'm sorry for my actions last time we parted." Lucas lied through his teeth as he smiled.

Veronica smiled at Lucas. "It is quite alright, Lucas. I can understand how confusing and sudden our parents came together for you to force you to marry me."

The way Veronica said her words made a tangent of guilt hit Lucas' heart.

"Again, I am sorry for my actions, I had just thought of us as longtime friends, and as nothing more. I was perhaps overreacting, that day. Shall we forget the past, for old times' sake?"

Lucas said smiling in hopes of forgiveness.

"Of course Mr. Kingsleigh. I can understand how a coward would be afraid of marriage." Veronica huffed as she trotted away.

Lucas watched her walk away before dismissing her altogether.

"Doesn't matter you had the ears of a rabbit and the mouth of a horse." Lucas muttered under his breath as he walked away, putting a hand in his pocket…

Alice and Hamish stood under the white gazebo at exactly ten minutes.

Even after Hamish had reverted to one knee, and after Alice had plucked a blue caterpillar off of his shoulder, Alice still appeared to be clueless.

"Alice Kingsleigh, will you be my wife?" Hamish said on one knee looking expectantly up at Alice.

Lucas grimaced at Hamish, but wasn't going to object; after all it was her surprise wedding engagement.

Lucas hated not telling his sister.

Lucas stood in the front of the crowd of people trying no to glare daggers at the boy attempting to marry his younger sister.

"Well this is awfully sudden…" Lucas had managed to hear Alice say.

Alice said easing away from Hamish looking at Lucas, then to the crowd.

"I think I need a moment."

Alice ran off from the gazebo, much in the same fashion ironically as Lucas had.

"Lucas, please go get your sister." Helen whispered into Lucas' ear as he ran after Alice.

Lucas had found Alice looking quite peculiar staring at a stop of grass when he had arrived at her side

"Did you see it?" Alice said still staring at the spot.

"See what? Grass? Mother wants you to come back; I think you ought to keep running. You can keep Hamish waiting with a ridiculous grin on his face." Lucas said grinning.

"Never mind that! The white rabbit in the waistcoat with the pocket watch! Did you see it?"

"Maybe you are a bit mad." Lucas joked, not taking her seriously.

"Then again, Dr. Edmund says you're the saner of the two of us…"

Alice sighed and ran off after the White Rabbit she knew she saw.

"Wait Alice! Oh will you just slow down and talk to me!" Lucas said exasperated giving chase to his wayward sister in his worn boots.

After searching again for his wayward sister, he found her peering down a Rabbit hole at the base of a gnarly tree.

Lucas crouched down beside her.

"Alice stop peering down there before something rabid bites you. Alice, now you've got the blue dress dirty, mind I thought it was one of the more beautiful things you owned. And now I'm starting to sound like moth-"Lucas stopped mid-sentence from his rambling as dirt crumbled from under Alice's palm as she dove forward.

Lucas grabbing the hem of her dress in efforts to pull her back, but failing as he fell with her.

* * *

And the adventure begins! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! :3


	3. The Room

Welcome to another chapter of Twins and a Hatter! I'm so happy of all the replies and review I have gotten from my wonderful readers!

I'd like to give thanks to:

**shadowleeSP, APoeticTragedy3721, Karlee** & other readers for favoriting, following and reviewing my story! Hope you like this new chapter!

Happy reading!

* * *

"Alice!" Lucas yelled as they tumbled down the rabbit hole, as floating objects whizzed by them.

They both fell as they bounced and tumbled off of a very bouncy bed, tumbling in the air further down the rabbit hole.

"Lucas!" Alice screamed as Lucas dodged a self-playing piano barely, only for a stool to knock him in the face, his complexion paling as he fell unconscious.

"Lucas!" Alice yelled to see her brother's body falling besides her flapping around like paper caught in the wind.

The twins crashed through the ceiling and Alice land hard on her face.

Her brother landed shortly behind her with a thunk.

Alice dazedly crawled to her brother, whose once neatly parted blonde hair was now askew upon his face, beaten by the wind.

She noticed that part of his three piece suit was gone.

Alice looked up to see Lucas' blazer hanging limply upon the leg of the self-playing piano that defied gravity through the hole.

"Lucas, Lucas, please oh please wake up." Alice said worriedly, patting him gently awake.

Lucas' eyes slowly fluttered opened then winced as he clutched the side of his head as he sat up.

Lucas looked around at the most peculiar and oddly shaped room he had ever seen.

"Where the bloody hell are we?"

Lu8cas noticed that his hair stood upright abnormally. He then noticed the chandelier. He looked at Alice to see her golden locks defy gravity.

"Alice, we're a=on the ceiling."

As soon as Alice noticed this, the room went topsy turvy and they fell properly and harshly to the ground.

Lucas, this time somewhat prepared for the fall, caught himself before his head collided with the black and white checkered floor, whilst Alice hit the ground facedown.

Lucas scrambled to help his little sister, younger by only three minutes, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up beside him.

"This is a most peculiar place, yes? Reminds me of that place we went to as…"

"Lucas we both know that place is just a dream. We must be in one now. We must be in a bad dream." Alice said.

"Perhaps, but what's this?"

Lucas pointed to the several doors in the room

The twins went around the room trying every door, shaking its frame.

_It's the wrong Alice and Lucas!_

"Did you hear something Lucas?"

"What? No." Lucas said shaking a doors frame.

Alice noticed a key upon a table, as she tried every door to no avail.

"How about this door?" Lucas said as he pulled back a curtain.

"It's awfully small…" She mused.

"Maybe it'll fit, just try." Lucas said as Alice crawled on her knees and trying to open the door.

"It's locked." Alice said but the key clicked and opened the door, as a bright light shone through.

But not even Alice's nimble figure could get through the impossibly small door.

Both then noticed the crumble cake and vile reading 'EAT ME' and "DRINK ME'.

"This seems awfully familiar."

Lucas mumbled as he picked up the case e holding the cake.

_You'd think that they would remember this from last time._

"Did you say something Alice?"

"No, and everything seems familiar to you Lucas."

"No, but this seems _really_ familiar, like these things do something."

"Then should we eat them?" Alice pondered.

"But what if it's poisoned?" Lucas replied with a worried face.

"Well we cannot stay here forever questioning whether something is or is not poisoned. Maybe you eat the cake and me the vile?"

"Okay but only a little, just in case it is poisoned."

At the same time, Alice sipped the bitter liquid, coughing hard as Lucas ate the overly sweet crumble cake, his lips puckering with the over sweetness.

Lucas began to grow…and grow…and grow, the vest tight against his chest as he slouched as his head and shoulders hit the ceiling, pieces falling down and cracking.

_Always the one to drink or eat too much. _

_These are the wrong twins!_

_Give them a chance!_

Alice shortened, as her dress grew larger around her, till her surroundings became black.

"Alice where are you?! I really do not want to step on you!"

"Lucas! Do not step on the dress" A much smaller Alice said as she fumbled out of the clothing and out into the open where Lucas could see her.

"Where's the key?" Alice said searching

Lucas saw it on the table.

"You set it back on the table." Lucas said as he tried to pick up the key and after some delicate handling tossed the small key too small for his fingers on the floor.

Alice opened the door and pointed to the vile.

"Drink and it will make you smaller.

Lucas delicately fingered the vile and drank the bitter liquid coughing and instantly felt himself shrinking.

Soon Lucas Emerged in an outfit similar but more casual and oversized as to what he wore before previously.

Instead of a tight dress shirt, it was a soft loose white shirt made of the stray threads of his shirt, along with an even more casual vest that buttoned up but wasn't necessary.

His slacks had turned into a more worn pair of casual shorts, seeming made of the frayed hem of his trouser hem. Alice had a dress made of the white trimmings of her blur former dress to which she had worn to the party.

"We look homeless." Lucas said as he stepped out of his clothing.

"Let's hurry, the faster we can get out of this peculiar dream." Alice said as she opened the door and heard mumbles and whispers through the locked door about a wrong and right Alice and Lucas.

"Do you hear this, Lucas?"

"Now I do. I wonder who they think who we are? Are we a right and wrong Alice and Lucas? I'm confused myself.

Lucas said as he peered through the key hole.

Lucas moved out of the way as Alice opened the door and a whole new world greeted the twins…


	4. Welcome to Wonderland

Hello guys and girls who liked my fic!

Giving Thanks:

**Guest, Guest #2, De La Amore, shadowleeSP, Karlee, APoeticTragedy3721** & other readers for favoriting , following, and reviewing my story!

Note: Please , even if you do not have an account, please put a name so that I may credit you properly, instead of Guest 1&2.

People: last chance! Vote for your possible pairing! LucasxHatter (my fave) or AlicexHatter (overused lol in my opinion)

So far one has spoken, and thusly the chapter is slowly going into that direction, but it can still change!

I do not own Alice (and Lucas, uncredited) in Wonderland, 2010!

Happy reading!

* * *

Alice takes her few steps through the door while Lucas shortly follows, in shock from the sudden change of scenery from only a small door. There was lush overgrown greenery all around, and an open cloudy sky. Flowers of all colors, trees bigger than average, and mushrooms unimaginably big. Alice continues forward, looking around, but taken slightly aback by what's around her. Lucas continues to watch from beside her, and looks around swiveling his head back to the door that had gently closed behind them.  
"How is this even real…?" Lucas says to himself, noticing that the frame of the door on this side is connected to nothing but the green vines swirling around its frame.

"Bloody hell, I'd rather go back to the other room." Lucas said as he opened the door...to stare at the cliff and open sky behind them.  
"Where's- Where's the room?" Lucas said as he stuck his hand through the frame...and empty frame.  
"Great, just great." He mumbled as he kicked the frame, the door frame falling, over the cliff.  
"Oh no!" Lucas looked over the cliff to see the door frame falling indefinetely.  
Lucas gives up, standing up and brushing himself off, walking back to Alice.  
The twins walk together seeing many peculiar creatures.  
"This just gets curiouser and curiouser..." Alice said as her fingers brushed against plants looking like overgrown purple fern trees.

"Alice, don't you think..." Lucas started rambling about the falling door and the slim to none possibility of this being a dream that both of them could be having.  
Alice walks and stands by one of the many enormous mushrooms.  
"Are you even listening anymore?" Lucas mumbles to himself.

"No, not really. Sorry Lucas, but as much I would like to continue to entertain the thought that its an actual reality, which is quite impossible, it clearly seems to a dream that we have to get out of. Do you still hear it?"  
She looks around the area while Lucas makes his way to her; the noise of constant bickering and chatting close to them.  
_"It is the right Alice! I'm most positive!"  
"What about the boy?"  
"I'm sure of it...he just needs to see the Hatter!"  
"But... if it is the right twins-"  
"But it ain't!"  
"But it could be!"  
"But it won't be!"_

_"Boys, hush or I'll stab your feet!"  
"No need for violence Mally."  
_Alice realizes that it is coming from behind a fallen mushroom and quietly walks to it.  
"Alice , maybe we should go back... not that there's actually a door to go to..." Lucas said tugging at Alice's arm.

"Well we can't just stay here, Lucas! They must know something!" Alice said, pulling her brother to her.  
She hides and glances from the side of the mushroom's giant cap, and quickly finds out the strange source of the noise.  
"That's gotta be them there." Says a strange, short, big bald man in a black and white shirt with shorts and suspenders.  
"It aint no one else." An exact copy of the man standing next to him goes, almost as if looking into a mirror.  
"Right or wrong, they don't have my full trust yet." A child-like English accent says. Lucas peers with Alice and looks to see who said that, only to look down and realize it came from a small mouse wearing tattered clothes, even a tiny little cravat, with a tiny sword at it's side.  
"Alice it's a talking mouse!" Lucas whispered.  
A white rabbit almost the size of Alice, wearing a blue suit and cravat, is next to the little mouse. It fiddles around with its pocket watch before putting it in its suit pocket.

"We do not have much time. Whether or not they are the right Alice and Lucas, all of this will be resolved quickly."

After hearing the rabbits gentlemen-like voice speak her name, she takes a step forward.

"Wait, what are you doing!?" Lucas frantically whispers, trying to stop her before they are seen.  
"Alice! Alice! Bloody... Get back here!" Lucas said behind the mushroom.

"Hm?" The little mouse's ears flicker to Alice's footsteps, the odd group all turning their attention to the golden haired girl in bluish- white.  
The rabbit hops in front of the group.

"Look, it is clear as day that this is the right Alice. I spent night after night searching on the other side, and I know for a quite fact that this is the same one from before."  
"Don't she look alittle different huh?" Says one of the twins.

"Just abit." Adds the other twin.  
"She looks taller." One twin says.  
"Nuh -uh! She's quite smaller!"

"No She grew since last time! Remember the Pishalver!"  
"Oh yeah." The twins argued.

"That's what I've been trying to say. We shouldn't get our hopes to high about it." The mouse claims.

The rabbit turns around to face them with a hop and checks the pocket watch again.

"Whatever the case may be, we should get them to see Absolem post-haste."

Before Alice even gets a word in, one of the twin takes her by the left hand, and the other by the right.

"I'll guide her!"  
"No, I will!"  
"I will, you don't know the way!"  
"Yes I do!"  
"No you don't, you're not even a gentleman!"  
"Neither are you!"  
"I am too!"

The twins go into a fit with poor Alice in between, her dress being shaken and her hair bouncing around. It was obvious to her that she is not in a dream, and it leaves her curious to why she and Lucas were brought here or what can possibly be going on in this world.  
However some fragment of rationalized forced logic tries to make her believe that it is a dream, and yet again Alice struggles to hold on to that fragment.

"Settle down boys, you can both guide her until we get there." The rabbit says in an attempt to calm them.  
"McTwisp, what about scaredy hiding?" The mouse said pointing at the mushroom with her sword.  
"That's right." The rabbit says.  
Lucas stills , stops breathing altogether, doing anything to desperately hide from the curious creatures.  
"Oh, Lucas, do stay close to the group, yes?" He adds while looking towards the mushroom cap that Lucas was hiding behind this whole time.  
"Why try to hide if curious talking animals know where you are anyways...Told Alice to hide..."  
Lucas walks out behind the group. The rabbit nods and begins to lead them all to their destination.

"This is almost ridiculous. A pair of twins that don't seem all too bright, a mouse with trust issues, and the first pants-less gentlemen rabbit. Whatever dream, reality, whatever it is I'm in, I want to end it for both me and Alice…" Lucas mumbles before catching up to them.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Pm me your votes! If you do not have an account then simply post as review!


	5. The Oraculum

Okay! Underland Greetings of Hello!

You all have voted! and the pairing is... Lucas and The Hatter! They make quite a couple...

Thank you to:

**APoeticTragedy3721, Karlee, shadowleeSP, Guest 1&2, De La Amore, the joker lover, jack, keeperofthedarkGG, BeautyisDeath, Prof Layton, frostscythe2.0, Strangest Tides, Herr Edgeworth, JanneDeArc135, Queen Anne's, a1000Cherry Blossoms, Asazin 90, koga wolf demon, RedShadoww, Repede91, Zerothefirst1, Rita-Mordio17** &others

for favoriting, reviewing, and following my stories! They really do mean a lot!

Shout out to **shadowleeSP** for encouraging me and helping me through a lot of rough spots!

Enjoy!

* * *

Being guided by the twins and the white rabbit, Alice and Lucas continue through the dream-like rain forest.

"Do you still think this is a dream Alice?" Lucas asked as they walked, Lucas being mindful to not step of Malyumkin.

"Yes…" Alice spoke to Lucas softly.

"Who is this Absolem?" Alice speaks, finally having the chance to say something after a pause of silence.  
"He is Absolem the wise. The Absolute." The rabbit answers.  
"He's Absolem!" The twins say in perfect harmony, still holding onto Alice as they continue forward.

Lucas tries to make his way to the front of the group. "If he's so wise, why wasn't he with you all? Rather than having us find him, that seems much 'wiser'." He says confused and mockingly.

"You will see just why." The rabbit goes, continuing onward.

He falls back to the end of the group, feeling frustrated over the unclear answer he was told.

The group finally reaches a small opening, shrouded in thick blue smoke as Lucas coughed from the immense quantity of thick smoke.

Looking curious, Alice looks on while the veil of blue slowly clears up, revealing yet another creature of this world. Lucas, still mumbling over his frustration, walks into one of the twins. He looks over the twin's shoulder to see what's going on.

"Sorry Tweedle…" Lucas said as he tried to see some sort of difference on the two.

However, their sights were set on a large, blue, monocle-wearing caterpillar, sitting atop a mushroom. It smokes out of a pipe connected to a brass hookah, blowing the thick blue smoke into the air.

"Who are you?" It asks with a deep masculine voice, directing it to Alice.  
"Absolem?" Alice asks.  
"You're not Abolem, I'm Absolem. The question is... Who are you?" It takes a breath of smoke, blowing it in Lucas' face before asking the question once more.  
"I'm Alice."  
"We shall see."  
"What do you mean by that? I ought to know who I am?" Alice says, confused at the doubt of her not being Alice.  
"Yes, you ought to know, stupid girl."

Absolem turns his attention to Lucas. "Now who are you?"

Hearing Alice's last answer Lucas decided to just state his name, knowing he was correct.

"Lucas." Lucas said with confirmation to Absolem.

"Not hardly, in fact you are nearly not Lucas at all."

Lucas looked at the caterpillar with a confused face.

"I am Lucas Kingsleigh…" Lucas muttered as Absolem bluntly replies, "Unroll the Oraculum."

Absolem looks over to a scroll, the group surrounding it and the rabbit unrolling it to reveal a series of sketches.

"The Oraculum being the Calendrial Compendium of Underland." The rabbit explains to both Alice and Lucas.

Lucas takes a look at it over Alice's shoulder. "It looks like…" Alice started.

"A calendar?" He finishes his thought, looking over every part of the Oraculum.  
"Compendium, stupid boy" Absolem says, correcting Lucas' thought, "It tells our each and every day, since the beginning."  
"Today is Griblik Day in the time of the Red Queen." The White Rabbit explains.

Alice examines the first illustration; it depicts her and Lucas and the odd group looking over the Oraculum.  
"This is quite weird…" Lucas said as Absolem blew another cloud of smoke.  
"Show her the Frabjous Day." Absolem orders.  
"Yeah, Frabjous Day being the day you slay the Jabberwocky." One of the Tweedle twins says.

Alice turns to him and asks, "Sorry, slay the what?"  
"Yeah, that right there being you with the Vorpal Sword." The twin explains while pointing at another picture on the scroll.

"And you there, Lucas, with the Vorpal Shield. The two must be together for the Jabberwocky to be slain. " McTwisp said pointing out a slightly moving picture of Lucas in clad armor using the Vorpal Shield to delect swirling flames of the Jabberwocky.  
"No other swords can kill the Jabberwocky, no how." Tweedledee said.  
"If it ain't Vorpal, it ain't dead." Tweedledum finished

The picture shows in great detail of Alice pointing a sword toward a giant dreadful dragon creature.  
She takes a step back, "That's not me! This is wrong."

"I know!" The Mally exclaims.

Lucas takes another glance at the scroll, seeing a picture of a cliff, obscured by the rest of the roll, the people below with sad and downtrodden faces, one particular in front, a man with wild hair and a large hat.

"What might this be?" Lucas said as he reached to unravel more of the Oraculum.

However McTwisp's hand interjected and stopped Lucas from proceeding.

"It's.. uh, Kindolevors Day. It's the day that all Underlandians mourn a great loss." McTwisp lied, his nose twitching as he did so.

'That was close.' McTwisp thought as Lucas turned his attention away from the Oraculum. If he had saw the rest of Frabjous Day…  
"Resolve this for us, Absolem," The White Rabbit asks, changing subject, "Is the Oraculum incorrect?"  
"No, but those are hardly Alice and Lucas." Absolem replies before taking another puff and being consumed in the blue mist.  
"What do you mean!?" Lucas rushes forward, consumed in rage, only to see that Absolem disappeared along with the smoke.

Suddenly a great and terrible roar sounded as bristle branches and vines snapped as a ferocious beast broke through, along with creatures holding spears looking like red playing cards pointed at the group.

"The Bandersnatch!" The Tweedles cried out.

Lucas looked up in fear to see the animal tower over him, it's jagged sharp teeth, a lot less than friendly.

"Run!" McTwisp said as they all ran for their life…

* * *

Well, now the action is on!

The next chapter will be up before you can say the 129th letter of the Underlandian alphabet!


	6. Chase

Next Chapter!

Giving thanks to everyone!

I do not own Alice in Wonderland 2010!

* * *

It has a gigantic fur covered body with the head of a hideous rabid bulldog. Drool oozes from his squashed muzzle. His teeth are shark like and broken, stained with blood. The beast gives another loud roar.  
Everyone scatters, but they're quickly intercepted by strange looking men armored in red metal. They move with great haste, trying to trap the group before they get away. Mally makes use of her tiny size and easily gets away. The twins somehow manage to run into the lush greenery and get out of sight. One of the men in red succeeds in capturing the White Rabbit by his legs, lifting him up.

"Unhand me! I do not enjoy being-" He's tossed into a caged wagon before getting a chance to finish his complaint.  
"Run Alice!" Lucas yelled as he immediately took his sister's hand and ran, tugging at his slightly slower counter part.

The Dodo bird, which Lucas never seemed to notice, until now, ran beside them, until a large net swallowed him up.

He squawked loudly and Lucas ran harder , leaping over fallen branches, keeping an iron grip on his sister's arm.

Alice heard a familiar cry of McTwisp in the background as pebbles and dirt flew up and hit the back of the twins heads, the Tweedles having been disappeared at the sight of the Bandersnatch.

"They got McTwisp!" Alice yelled.

"Come on! We got to get away!" Lucas yelled to his sister as they ran under the cover of mushroom caps.

Alice and Lucas continue running out of panic, the Bandersnatch thundering after them. Somehow between their panic, their hands separated as they ran further away from the Bandersnatch. Lucas looks ahead to his sister ahead of him, not paying attention to his feet, stumbles on a loose branch and falls to the ground.

Lucas tumbles hard and ends up staring at the uprooted barrage of mushroom caps coming his way.

"Please don't eat me. Please don't eat me." He frantically repeats while looking at the oncoming nightmare stopping in front of him, frozen in fear while the twisted creature gives another roar before opening its hungry disgusting mouth.

'Well this is the end' Lucas thought as the horrendous breath of the Bandersnatch blew back his blonde hair.

"At least Alice is safe." Lucas said with finality as he was sure he was going to die.

Alice quickly turns around to see the monster setting its sights for her brother. She runs back and tugs on his arm.

"Get up!" She pulls harder, standing him up, Lucas finally snapping out of his fear after hearing her sisters words. The Bandersnatch raises its long claws, aiming for the twins and Lucas sees his intent on Alice, guarding Alice's form as the Bandersnatch's claws slashed Lucas' arm, ripping his loose clothing, drawing blood from his skin. Lucas gasped in pain as Alice tugged him away from the animal as they quickly ran away into the distance.

The beast prepares to give chase, but is called off by a dark voice. A tall, grim looking man in knight armor and wearing a red heart eye-patch walks over to it. His gloved hand reaches down and picks up the abandoned Oraculum. He looks through the scroll and sees something that alarms him. Tucking it into his belt, he orders the knights to secure the area and rides away on his horse.

* * *

Alice and Lucas continue to run down the path, although both heaving heavily as the Tweedle twins reappear from the bushes and catches up with them once they reach a split path.

"Tweedles! I'm so glad to see you!" Lucas says happily, to know that someone escaped with them.

"I thought we were alone." Alice says with a slight smile on her face.

A road sign points south to "SNUD" and east to "QUEAST".

"This way! East to Queast!" One of the Tweedles shouts, pulling Alice in that direction.

"No, south to Snud!" The other opposes, pulling Lucas towards it.

"Oh boy. Not again!" Lucas whined.

An ear-wrenching screech stops the bickering, and an enormous JubJub bird flew towards them in the distance. It almost seems like a giant red striped vulture with teeth more menacing than the last monster. It gives out another cry as it closes in and snatches the Tweedles in its claws and takes them for a flight.

"Did you see that! That big bloody enormous bird just took the Tweedles!" Lucas yelled.

"What are we going to do now? I need to get out of this dream." Alice says calmly.

"Dream? DREAM! Alice this is not a dream! Do you see what that thing did to me?"

Lucas raised his tattered sleeve to show his bloody arm, marked by three huge deep claw marks.

"It hurts Alice. In dreams, you're not supposed to get bloody hurt!" Lucas yelled out of pain, anger, and frustration.

Alice was taken aback. She rarely ever saw her brother so upset before. It was only one time, and it was after a particular session with Dr. Edmund.

Lucas saw Alice's shocked face.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Lucas started looking around before pointing to some trees.

"We should go there."

"Why?"

"Because Alice, I am not waiting for a big bloody bird to snatch me up, I'm not going back to those mushrooms for some slobbering rabid wild animal to eat me up either. Plus it's getting dark, and we need to stay hidden in case those red coat things come back." Lucas said now considerably calmer.

"…and we need to stick together." Lucas finished, looking up at his sister who had come to his side.

"Alright Lucas, I suppose we should get going then. The sun is going down." Alice said with a smile as the two started on their way towards the woods.

* * *

"Majesty?" A familiar dark voice calls out from the doors, the eye-patched man walking in. The Queen's face lights up to see him. She turns flirty.  
"Ilosovic Stayne...you knave, where have you been lurking?" The Queen says as she bats her eyelashes.

She holds out her hand. He barely kisses it, but kisses it nonetheless.

"Majesty, I found the Oraculum." He lays it on a table and rolls it out.  
"That? It looks so ordinary for an oracle." The Queen says plainly.  
"Look here. On the Frabjous Day." He points to the illustration of Alice and Lucas in the scroll.  
"I'd know that tangled mess of hair and that confused look anywhere. Is it them?"  
"I believe it is."  
"What is she doing with my darling Jabberwocky?"  
"They appear to be slaying it."  
"They killed my Jabberbabywocky!"  
"Not yet. But it will happen if we don't stop her."  
"Find Alice and Lucas, Stayne. Find them!" She orders him.  
"I will bring their heads and lay it at your feet." He slightly bows down, taking her order.  
"No. Bring them whole. I want to do it myself." The queen says, with a serious look.

* * *

Tarrant: Oh goodie! I'm next!

Authoress: No not yet, Tarrant, wait until chapter seven.

Tarrant: Oh but I've waited so long! Time has yet to start ticking again!

Authoress:Well wait some more!

Tarrant: Well who's next then?

Authoress: It's Cheshire Cat

Tarrant: Chess! Oh then I'm close!

Authoress: Well stop talking so I can type!

Tarrant:...

Authoress: I didn't mean literally...

Well, now you know what's next! Please review, fave, and follow!


	7. The Cheshire Cat

Welcome to another chapter of Twins and a Hatter: A Tale of Falling Down The Rabbit Hole!

Wow Chapter Seven already!

Giving Thanks to all my readers!

**APoeticTragedy3721, Karlee, shadowleeSP, Guest 1&2, De La Amore, the joker lover, jack, keeperofthedarkGG, BeautyisDeath, Prof Layton, frostscythe2.0, Strangest Tides, Herr Edgeworth, JanneDeArc135, Queen Anne's, a1000Cherry Blossoms, Asazin 90, koga wolf demon, RedShadoww, Repede91, Zerothefirst1, Rita-Mordio17** &others

for favoriting, reviewing, and following my stories! They really do mean a lot!

I do not own Alice in Wonderland, 2010!

* * *

"Come on, it doesn't seem that far away. I think we'll be safer there anyways." Lucas said as the sun started to set and the sky became dark.

Alice nodded and together the twins ran off towards the bluish woods…

Still running along the lush blue forest path, evading low hanging gnarly branches and fern, Lucas stops to look at the gashes on his arm. It still stings and bleeds lightly.

Alice notices her brother stopping and wrongs back, looking at his open wound with worriment on her face.  
"It's deep." Lucas said wincing as the burning and stinging increased slightly as time progressed.

"It looks like you ran afoul of something with wicked claws." A calm lax, mysterious voice says.

The twins both turn and look around out of surprise, looking for the source of the voice. Alice suddenly sees the disembodied head of a grey and blue striped cat with a large grin hovering midair.

"And I still want to say this is a dream!" She says while giving Lucas a quick glare.

"And that's a big cat, what's it eating!?" Lucas whispered back, with an alarmed face. What if the cat turned into some ferocious monster that tried to eat them like the past few?

"What did that to you?" The cat asks.

"Banner or Bander..." Lucas says, trying to figure out the name of that unforgettable nightmare.

He couldn't remember what the Tweedles had yelled out before they had disappeared into the foliage when the red things had chased after them.

"The Bandersnatch? I'd better have a look." The cat disappears then reappears as a whole cat.

Lucas flinches in shock at the cat's so sudden reappearance next to him as a swirl of cat and evaporating smoke.

Chessur is all calm, casual sensuality with a seductive grin. He inspects the wound, and then tries to lick it.  
"What are you doing?" Alice asks out of curiosity.

Lucas moves his arm warily away from the cat's lolling tongue.

"It needs to be purified by someone with evaporating skills or it will fester and putrefy." Chessur explains, not making any sense to the twins as his head does a one-eighty turn, his body slowly appearing with the turn as the cat floated in midair.

"It's just a flesh wound, I can live." Lucas says calmly, not trying to cause any more problems. He tries to grab his arm to cover the wound, but even touching causes him to flinch in pain.

"At least let me bind it for you."

He hesitantly nods and allows the cat to use a handkerchief to bind the wound.

"What do you call yourself?" The feline questions.

"Alice."

"…Lucas."

"The Alice and The Lucas?" Chessur said with a delightfully long grin.

"Please let's not start this!" Lucas irritably answers, thinking of the stress all of this has been causing his sister.

"There's been some debate about that." Alice says at the cat.

"I never get involved in politics. You'd best be on your way." Chessur comments and disappears once again.

"What way? All I want is to get out of here." Alice says while looking around for him.

"Fine. I'll take you to the Hare and the Hatter. But that's the end of it." The twins look around for him as the disembodied voice continued to talk until they spot him reappearing ahead of them on the path.

"Coming?"

Alice and Lucas look at each other, still unknowing of what's going on, but they don't have any choice but to follow this strange cat and continue on.

Alice starts off, but Lucas hesitates slightly.

"Coming? I'm not the only one in these forests." Chessur says as his face appears only inches from Lucas, who yells in startled as he falls backwards, landing on his arse.

Chessur's grin speads wider. "Still the same as before."

Lucas looks at him with a slightly angered face. "Don't do that! Scary when you pop in someone's face like that! And I've never met you before, so how can you bloody say 'same as before'!"

"We've met. You just don't remember, yet." Chessur's smile the only remaining visible part of his body as it floated eerily in the air.

A small giggle sounded as Alice smiled looking at her twin, before holding out her hands to help him up.

Lucas' scowl evaporated and turned into a small smile as he took her hands and stood back up.

"Well, we'd best be on our way hmm?" Chessur head swiveled backwards, his plump body appear afterwards.

This time both Alice and Lucas went after the cat.

"So who are you?" Lucas asks the disappearing and reappearing cat.

"I am the Cheshire Cat, but you can call me Chess." Chessur said in his delayed voice as he disappeared again, only to reappear several feet in front of the walking twins.

"We're here."

They arrive a hut in the shape of a mill, its broken down sails, beaten by age and neglect. Windows broken in their pane as uncared for wood splintered from its frame.  
Its pallid brick stained and dirty under weather wear and poor housekeeping.

They spot a long party table with teapots and plates, and a slouched figure with a noticeable top hat...

* * *

And the adventure continues!

Don't forget to review, fave, and follow!


	8. The Mad Hatter

Chapter Eight and a special guy debut! The-

Tarrant: No need to spoil surprises!

Authoress: Fine, then. But you must know Tarrant-

Tarrant: What must I know?

Authoress: Let me finish!

Tarrant: Eep! Sorry! Do continue please.

Authoress:You must know that-

Tarrant: Do you know that you are unintentionally taking up word count? I think my friends would like to get on with the story.

Authoress: *sigh* You keep interrupting me when I'm trying to tell you something important. You'll fine out soon enough.

Tarrant: Well wait, you should at least tell the-

Authoress: It's my turn to cut you off!

Tarrant: * eyes grow annoyed, voice has Scottish tint*

Authoress: O.O Sorry...

Giving thanks to all! Review Fave and follow!

I do not own Alice (and Lucas) in Wonderland, 2010.

* * *

They arrive a hut in the shape of a mill, its broken down sails, beaten by age and neglect. Windows broken in their pane as uncared for wood splintered from its frame.  
Its pallid brick stained and dirty under weather wear and poor housekeeping.

They spot a long party table with teapots and plates, and a slouched figure with a noticeable top hat...

The tea party has been going on for years. It seemed to be at a pause for a moment at the meantime. The tea set is an odd mixture of cracked pots and chipped cups with various pastries on and off plates and dishes and strewn across the table. The tablecloth is stained and threadbare, the chairs lopsided, some even broken.

The Mad Hatter slumps in one of them, staring into space, pale and morose. Even his clothes reflect his gloomy mood. A ragged and worn top hat shadows his pale face. The Mare Hare sits snoozing loudly upon an empty saucer on the table, his head rising as he slowly comes out of his nap.

A lid pops off as little Mally emerges yawning from it, her arms outstretched and fists balled before covering her mouth with her palm

"What? Where? Who's there?" The Hare asks out, his head jerking to the side with his ears twitching.  
The Cheshire Cat strolls in with the twins behind it.

At the sound of March Hare's stammering and mumbles, The Mad Hatter slowly raises his head, a look of unmuchness visible before he recognizes the three figures approaching the table.

At sight of them, the Hatter bolts upright. He brightens, his clothes even perk up from their blues and shades of grey to more vibrant colors of pink, orange , and bright hazel.

Transfixed at the figures, mainly the two behind Chessur, who evaporates completely, he moves towards them, shortest route being across the top of the table. He steps upon his chair and moves across the long table, consisting of three or four rickety tables, stepping on saucers, cups, plates, pasties and sugar cubes as he comes towards the twins with a happy, overly cheerful look.

"Oi, who is this fellow?" Lucas mutters to Alice as he watch the man step in the center of the table.

"I don't know, but he is quite odd." Alice whispers back.

He steps off the table after the ignored protests of his tea companions and crouches low to the twins.

He comes close, studying them intently.  
"It's you." The Hatter says, closing in on Alice and Lucas.  
"No, it's not. McTwisp brought us the wrong pair of twins." Mally cries out.

"It's the wrong twins!" March Hare yelled as he tugged furiously on his long grey ears.  
"It's absolutely them. You're absolutely Alice! And you're absolutely Lucas! I'd know him anywhere. I'd know her anywhere!" He said looking at Alice and Lucas, mixing up their genders.

"I'm a girl?" Lucas muttered out of earshot of the man.  
"Well, as you can see we're still having tea."  
He takes the two twins by their arm with two fingers as he crosses the table again, in the same manner as before. Lucas feet hops from tea pot top to top as he hangs precariously low to the table, afraid of being hit by an in-the-way objects.

"It's all because I was obliged to kill Time waiting for your return. You're both terribly late, you know... naughty."

Hatter stacked books atop of a chair and patted the dust off it, offering the two to sit. Lucas and Alice took the offer as they sat on the books, Lucas swinging his legs lightly as they hung off the side.

"Well anyway, Time became quite offended and stopped altogether. Not a tick ever since."  
"Time can be funny in…where ever this is…" Alice bitterly whispers. Lucas lightly nudged her.

Lucas brows furrowed slightly as he stared at the unnaturally pale man.

His largely accented eyes, his wild electric orange hair, his top hat.

His top hat.

Why did he look so familiar?

The Hatter slightly turns his head and smiles at her gently.  
"Yes yes, of course. But now you are all here, you see, and we need to get on to the Frabjous day!"

"Frajous Day time!" Both March Hare and Mally exclaim.

"I'm investigating things that begin with the letter M. Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" Hatter suddenly asks in a whisper to Lucas with expectancy.

Suddenly, the Hare, Mally, and Hatter and clasp their hands high.

"Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid!" The three say aloud.  
"Sorry?" Alice says in confusion, while Lucas just had a look of confusion this whole time.  
"Down with the Bloody Big Head" Chessur explains to them, referring to the Red Queen.  
"Bloody Big Head being the Red Queen." Chessur says twirling his spoon in his hand before stirring his tea.  
"Come, come. We simply must commence with the slaying and such..." The Hatter says before tilting his head up to the sky.  
"Therefore, it's high time for Time to forgive and forget. Or forget and forgive, whichever comes first. Or, is in any case, most convenient. I'm waiting." Hatter hold up a worn pocket watch looking at it as it ticks.

The March Hare taps his watch, listens to it, dips it into his tea cup, and listens again.

"It's- it's ticking again!" He exclaims. The Cat puts his tea cup down with slight annoyed disgust.  
"All this talk of blood and slaying has put me off my tea."  
"The entire world is falling to ruin… and poor Chessur's off his tea." The Hatter says mockingly.  
"What happened that day was not my fault." Chessur plainly says with boredom directing it at the Hatter.  
The Hatter frowns inhales sharply as Lucas looked warily as The Hatter's eyes darkened literally, and his entire demeanor changed as his voice changed from the happy innocent light voice into a darkened Scottish accent.  
He slowly slides out of his seat and walks around the table, March Hare shying away from the Hatter.

"Oh dear." He says warily as he shakes his teacup clattering.

"You ran out on them to save your own skin, you guddler's scuttish pilgar lickering..." Hatter said in a deeper Scottish accent, his face darkening to match his voice.

Lucas and Alice look on with worry as Hatter advanced on Chessur, Chessur's eyes widening as his ear flattened on his head, as he yelled the most foul curses at him. Chessur knew the Hatter couldn't stop, and Hatter knew it too, in despite of himself.  
"...Shukem juggling sluking ur-pals. BAR LOM MUCK EGG BRIMNI!" He bellowed furiously in Chess' face.  
"Hatter!" Mally yells at him with sternness, clasping the spoon in both her hands. The Hatter jerks and pulls himself back to the moment. His face lightens back to his lighter self, no longer a dark aura surrounding him, almost as if it dissipated entirely, or as if it never existed at all.

But the twins knew the dramatic change they had saw, and saw it as both interesting and dangerous.

Though it was really nothing they could do but watch the man as they were both only six inches tall.  
"Thank you." He says in a squeaky voice to Malyumkin.

"Ooh, Meow." March Hare eyes Hatter.

" I'm fine." He calmly claims, as he tries to pull himself together as he stands upright.  
"What's wrong with you, Tarrant? You used to be the life of the party. You used to do the best Futterwacken in all of Witzend." The cat asks, letting bygones be bygones and continue stirring his tea before taking a sip.

"Futter...?" Alice wonders.  
"Wacken…?" Lucas adds. Mally turns over to them.  
"It's a dance." She says, as the March Hare danced in his chair, the Hatter focuses his attention at the cat.  
"On the Frabjous day, when the White Queen once again wears the crown, again. On that day, I'll Futterwacken... Vigorously." Hatter says with a look of longing as he walks back to his seat.

A loud neigh of a horse is heard in the back ground as everybody's face looked with worry.

" The Knave! Hide them!" Mally whispers.

* * *

Oh no The Knave is coming! What will happen next!

If I can surpass 55 reviews by the end of this week I'll post by Christmas Eve, Monday December 24,2012!

Don't forget to review, fave, and follow!


	9. Keeping a Secret From a Certain Knave

Just what I promised! A new chapter by 12/24/2012!

70 Reviews! Made me want to Futterwacken vigorously!

Hope you like this super long chapter!

**APoeticTragedy3721, Karlee, shadowleeSP, Guest 1&2, De La Amore, the joker lover, jack, keeperofthedarkGG, BeautyisDeath, Prof Layton, frostscythe2.0, Strangest Tides, Herr Edgeworth, JanneDeArc135, Queen Anne's, a1000Cherry Blossoms, Asazin 90, koga wolf demon, RedShadoww, Repede91, Zerothefirst1, Rita-Mordio17,King of the Pirate 686, profs number1 assistant, THE BlueMascot, TheDead R Risin, Big Gamble,Wade 'The Spade' Wilson, theBABBY,ShiningFang, Diable Jambe,Elemiel** &others for favoriting, following, and reviewing!

I do not own Alice in Wonderland 2010!

* * *

A loud neigh of a horse is heard in the back ground as everybody's face looked with worry.

" The Knave! Hide them!" Mally whispers.

"Oh no." March Hare exclaims with fright as he leaps behind Cheshire.

"Goodbye." Cheshire quickly departs in a dissipating smoke and Hare struggles to scramble back to his chair.  
"Hide them!" March Hare says frantically as he kicks back into his seat, pastries flying.

"Drink this." He rushes, directing one to Alice and the other to Lucas. They were both hesitant because they already knew what was going to happen if they did drink.

The Hatter reaches in his blazer hastily and pulls out two bottles putting them to the twins lips.

"Drink this quickly!"

"No!" Lucas tried to protest but failed as the bitter golden liquid slid down his throat, coughing and spluttering as he once again shrunk.

He didn't want to be any smaller! At this point he wanted to be normal sized and not the size of Mally!

Hatter picked the twins up and placed Lucas into an empty picnic basket, enveloping Lucas in partial darkness as fragments of light seeped through the woven holes of the basket.

"Hurry!" Mally whispered in distress as she got back to her seat, both her and March Hare acting to sip tea, March Hare's eyes shifting as the sound of hooves came closer.

He drops Alice into a teapot, along with her oversized clothes, hurrying to push the oversized dress into the teapot.

"Mind your heads." He playfully says, before closing the lid on the teapot and sealing the picnic basket. The group quickly scatters into positions; the Hatter hides the teapot in his lap, Mally climbs and sits on her miniature stool. Hare straightens up his area.

"Let me out!" Alice says banging on the walls of the teapot to no avail.

"Where's my brother!" She yelled but was unheard as the teapot isolated her yelled protests.

Lucas slouched against the woven walls of his confinement. There wasn't much her could do. He couldn't escape, the top was too high for him to reach and even if he could reach it, it would be impossibly too heavy for him to lift up with his stature being what it is.

Lucas blushed madly when he thought about his predicament for a moment. He was a shrunken naked man, surrounded by clothes that were merely now blankets of cloth now, trapped in a picnic basket.

He gave up and sat on a napkin and thought for a moment, and the overwhelming sense of familiarity he felt every time he saw the odd man with the top hat.

Following his nose, the Bloodhound lead Stayne the Knave of Hearts and two Red Knights to the scene of the tea party.  
Stayne un-mounted his red armored horse with obvious corrupted superiority.  
"Well, if it's not my favorite trio of lunatics." Stayne says with amused disgust.

"Would you like to join us?" Mally asked.  
"You're all late for tea!" The March Hare throws a teacup at him, Stayne easily avoiding it as he ducked, the teacup hitting a red knight instead.

Stayne gave him a pointed finger of serious warning, but March Hare only giggled madly.

"We're looking for a pair of siblings, a girl named Alice, and a boy named Lucas." He informs, the Bloodhound starts to sniff around the table while Stayne focuses on the trio.  
"Speaking of the Queen...here's a song we sing in her honor." The Hatter brushes off his suit and gives a signal to the other two, and they begin to sing.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat!"  
"How I wonder where you're at!"

Stayne grabs the Hatter around the neck. Hatter gasped with a choke. The first Knight cracks Hare with his weapon, while the other pours hot tea on Mally's head.

'What is going on?' Lucas thought as he heard someone choking, as he got up and tried to tie a piece of cloth around his modesty and peak through one of the barely-there holes in the picnic basket.

No matter how hard he tried to look, all he happened to see was a large red arm tightly around Hatter pale neck.

"If you're hiding her, you'll lose your heads." He threatens the Hatter, squeezing his neck slightly harder. The Hatter casually looks at him and shrugs, even though he was losing breath.  
"Already lost them." Hatter said with an out of breath squeak.

Stayne let go of Hatter neck, and Hatter gasped, smiling once again.

" All together now!" He chimes, conducting once again as the bloodhound came sniffing closer towards Hatter, where the picnic basket and teapot was, and as Stayne circled around the other side of the table, looking at any other peculiarities other than the mad trio.

"Up Above the World you fly, "  
"Like a tea tray in the sky." They all laugh crazily.

"Twinkle Twinkle Twinkle Twinkle!" They sang altogether, even as Hare shook with fear.

The Bloodhound puts its paws on the table, sniffing Alice's teapot, then nudges its nose on the overstuffed picnic basket that Lucas is in. The Hatter takes a chance and whispers to it.

"Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid." Hatter whispers, his eyes pleading.

The Bloodhound stops dead, looking at the Hatter as he poked his finger in the teapot spout, trying to prevent Alice's scent.

"What is it?" Stayne asks the bloodhound.

"I am most sorry sir, such delightfully smelling slice of Terumtum Cake. I couldn't help myself." Bayard lied, protecting Underland's saviors for now.

"Get back to work or it'll be your head!" Stayne says with all intent.

Stayne picks up a steaming cup of tea, preparing to dump it on the Hare's head.

"Would you like some cream?" Hare says offering, distracting Stayne from the suspicious interaction with the Bloodhound and the Hatter.

"Would you like a slice of Battenberg?" Hare continues to offer to distract Stayne.

Hatter shoots a look at the teapot and basket, giving a signal to it.

The Bloodhound drops to the ground and sniffs and barks lightly, pretending to catch a new trail. Stayne notices this and nods to the two knights who were about to hurt Mally and Hare again, getting their attention.  
"Follow the Bloodhound." The Knights go off in his order, Stayne lingers off suspiciously.

"Would you like some sugar?" Mally offers Hare.

"Yes please." Hare says.

Mally tosses two sugar cubes into Hare's empty cup.

"Ooh, that's lovely." Hare says eyeing the empty cup as if there was actually tea in it.  
"You're all mad." He hisses at them. They all laugh hysterically as the knights leave, Hare making a face. Stayne smashes the teacup onto the floor before retreating and mounting his horse and galloping after the bloodhound.

The Hare and Dormouse stop laughing, but the Hatter's laughter goes on...and on.

"Hatter!" Mally shouts once again.

He jerks and drags himself back from the edge of hysteria.

"I'm fine. Really, I'm fine." Hatter whispered more of a comfort to himself as he composed himself again.

"Oh!" Hatter said with notice as he realized the twins were still in baskets and teapots.

"Oops Pardon me." Hatter said with wide eyes as he realized the Pishalver made the twins not fit in their clothes anymore.

"One moment." As Hatter closed his eyes and pulled out a long stand of cloth once belonging to Alice's dress, as he wrapped it and formed it, and cut it with his Milliner's scissors, and sewing up the final product, handing it back to Alice.

"Try this on for size while I work on your brother."

Lucas was perfectly calm once the commotion had gone down, and had gone into his own little muse, that is, until a large hand reached inside the basket and pulled cloth scraps from the basket.

Lucas yelped, startled, until he recognized the pale scarred hand.

It belonged to the Hatter. Hatter.

Lucas yelled in frustration as he couldn't remember why he was so familiar. It wasn't something from his supposed dreams of this place either, it was something more recent. He cursed his inability to remember.

Hatter shot a glance at the yelling basket, a young, small voice coming from it.

"Are you alright basket?" Hatter asked the basket.

Lucas had forgotten that there was more people other than him and an empty basket.

"Yes, sorry for concerning you."

Hatter smiled his friendly gap- toothed smile and quickly made an ensemble of vest, long sleeved shirt and trousers for the lad.

Lucas was beet red from embarrassment from the chest up as he drew his knees up and waited in the empty basket.

A minute later, the large hand dropped an ensemble of clothes upon Lucas head.

Lucas held up the trousers and smiled as he looked at the nicely tailored trousers.

Hatter heard the first knock in the inside of the teapot, and not a second later, a bang at the basket.

"Well that was delightfully quick!" Hatter smiled as he pulled both twins out of their confinement.

Hatter looked at his work with scrutiny before smiling.

"Hmm… I like it!" He exclaimed gladly.

"I do too, very comfortable. And a lot better than what I was wearing earlier." Lucas said smiling in appreciation, fingering his vest.

"I do best in my trade after all. I'm so very glad you like it Lucas. It does my heart good to know someone likes my work." Hatter smiled a gap-toothed grin.

"Good thing the Bloodhound is one of us, or you'd be-" Lucas watched Mally draw her paw over her throat menacingly.

"What do they want with us?" Lucas and Alice said at the same time, then looked at each other weirdly as if the other had stolen words out of the other's mouth.

"Best take them to the White Queen, they'll be safe there…spoooon." March proclaimed then got distracted in his own upside down refection in the spoon.

Hatter took off his hat, and laid it next to the twins feet.

"Your carriage." He said with a smile.

"The hat?" Lucas questioned.

"Of course!" Hatter said as if what Lucas questioned was the silliest thing he had ever heard of.

"Anyone can go by horse or rail, but the absolute best way to travel is by hat!" Hatter explained, before looking in puzzlement.

"Have I made a rhyme?" He thought aloud to himself.

Lucas shrugged and went on the brim of the hat, this time Alice looking at it in question.

"Don't think, just do, Alice. We are six inches tall, this is the best transportation we're going to get." Lucas said as he held his hand out for Alice to grab.

Alice took it and stepped on to the hat taking a place by her brother.

"oh, I love traveling by hat!" Mally said, making her way to the hat.

"Mally, just Alice and Lucas this time." Hatter said to Mally, before picking up his hat, that jostled the twins, both clutching the salmon colored band.

"Fairfarren all." Tarrant stood up with a grin and started to depart.

'He was leaving? LEAVING? But HE hadn't finished his tea! TEA! He couldn't say fare well yet!' Thackery thought as Tarrant started to depart.

"What do you mean? Wait. GAE!" Thackery exclaimed as he picked up a random tea cup and threw it at the back of the Hatter's head.

Hatter just smiled as he ducked and the cup went flying over his head.

"Bloody good shot, would've been horrible if he got hit." Lucas muttered to Alice who nodded in agreement as they were jostled and carried away from the tea party…

* * *

And so it continues!

Thank you for the very very wonderful reviews!

And have to say thank you to my good friend **shadowleeSP** for everything!

Next is the tugley woods and a prophecy to be heard...

"T'was brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe..."


	10. A Prophecy and a Terrible Memory

Another chapter of Twins and a Hatter: A Tale of Falling Down the Rabbit Hole!

A 100 reviews! Thank you so much guys! Hope you guys like the chapter! This chapter explains a lot about Tarrant's past, a sad past!

Don't forget to Review, fave and follow!

I do not own Alice in Wonderland!

Enjoy!

* * *

Alice and Lucas talked with the Hatter for a while, laughing and smiling as he talked over joyously despite the fact that he had almost been choked to death not ten minutes before.

"So the hare-" Lucas asked the Hatter.

"Thackey Earwicket, you mean. Or do you mean Nivens?" Hatter asked, before putting his finger to his lips in question.

"The…one at the table." Lucas said.

"OH! Thackery! Yes, yes I do hope they are alright."

"Thackery, I mean. How , er, Why is he so… jumpy?"

"Lucas!" Alice reprimanded Lucas at his blurted unintentional rudeness.

"Sorry…" Lucas mumbled.

"Thackery loves his tea, y'know. He loves sugar too! He has both in great quantities, some with or without the other, but it is good, because with without tea Thackery would not be Thackery, and thereforth Thackery would be very, very un-Thackery!"

Hatter explained with rushed vigor as he nodded his head, the twins grabbing the salmon band for all its worth as they almost slipped off the edge when the brim of the hat dipped low.

"Please don't do that!" Alice said, a little fear in her voice.

"Sorry, I will remember next time." Hatter said firmly.

"So what do they want with us? No one wants to seem to answer our question." Lucas asked after a pause.

"To slay the Jabberwocky on the Frabjous Day of course! Of course Stayne and the Red Queen wouldn't." Hatter said joyously, not sensing the twins unease.

"We don't kill." Alice said with boldness.

"Yes, we won't. We can't." Lucas added in the same tone.

Both twins didn't notice the way their words had hit Tarrant's ears, the brim of his ten gallon hat shadowing his eyes as they turned from their usual bright off green, to a dark hazel. Hatter stopped abruptly, pausing for a moment, letting the anger and despair settle in from their words.

"…Can't." Hatter muttered, his light airy happy voice gone once again, as the deep, measured, Outlandish brogue slipped in, completely masking his previous voice.

Alice and Lucas hang on tightly to the Hatter's hat as he continued to walk, his walk more deliberate, faster yet steady, and eerier than before, carried with an unsettling aura. Lucas wonders how his hat miraculously stays in place at the rate he's going.

Lucas looks around to see that the plain pasture they were previously walking through was gone, now had changed into gnarly reaching bluish-black trees, it's branches seeming to want to snatch you from where he stood.

Where were they going, or the more important question at hand: Where was the Hatter taking them?

_"T'was brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe."_

The Hatter poetically says, although darkened by his brogue filled voice.

"Sorry? What was that?" Alice questions as she jumps down to his shoulder, Lucas carefully making his way down as well.

"Sorry? What was what?" He mimics Alice. "He said something about a mom's wrath, I think."

_"The Jabberwock with eyes of flame."_

The Hatter continued in the same outlandish tone, serious and deep. It made the twins want to listen.

_"The jaws that bite.  
The claws that catch.  
Beware of the Jabberwock, my son.  
And the frumious Bandersnatch.  
He took his vorpal sword in hand.  
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack.  
He left it dead, and with its head.  
And he went galumping back". _

"It's all about you, you know..." He continues to say aloud, looking straight into the eyes of the twins.

"We're not slaying anything. She doesn't slay, and I don't slay either. So put it out of your mind." Lucas exclaims.

"Mmm...mind." He ponders for a moment, his voice and eyes lighten a bit, and with a sudden movement, plucked the twins off his shoulder and then drops the both of them to the lone dead tree stump and starts to walks on.

The twins look at each other a moment, surprised that the Hatter just abandoned them so easily, and then yell at him.

"Wait. You can't leave us here!" Alice shouts to him.  
"Y' don't slay... Do you have any idea what the Red Queen has done? You 'don't slay'. Y' cannae slay." The Hatter mimics Lucas's few words, the brogue still deep intertwined in his voice, as he looks back at them, his eyes and face darker, a look of actual sadness, anger, and disappointment shown so clearly on his face.

"We couldn't even if we wanted to." She tells him softly.

"Neither of you are the same as you were before. You were much more...much more muchier...you've lost your muchness." Hatter concludes.  
"Muchness?" She says with a curious tone.

He stops and crouches low down to them, on his knees, first poking Alice in the stomach. With his finger, he then touches Lucas's head.

"In there. Something's missing." He said staring at the two, with a frown. Alice frowns while Lucas scratches his head.  
"Tell me what Red Queen has done." He asks.

"…It's not a pretty story." Tarrant says sadly with hesitation.  
"Tell us anyway." Alice adds.

Hatter looks around seeing the charred barren place where they were. The ground is scorched and barren, like the scene of a massive explosion. The Hatter's voice goes hoarse with emotion as he begins the story.

"…It was here…" Tarrant said, his face obviously showing pain of the memories. After a short pause he starts his sad recalling of that day.

"I was Hatter to the Queen at the time. The Hightopp clan have always been employed at court…"

* * *

*FLASHBACK BEGINS*  
The Hatter stands with his clan: the Hightopps, where everyone, adults and children, all wear top hats and different hats of every sort.

The occasion is festive, the White Queen sits on her white horse with other members of her court, including the White Rabbit, March Hare, and Cheshire Cat grinning wide; the White Knight holds the shining Vorpal Sword, and another holds the precious Shield, ornate and silver, both gleaming in the hands of the knights.  
The woods turn dark as enormous leathery wings block the sun. Faces fill with awe then horror as they watch the fearsome creature. The Knight, stunned by its magnitude, movement too late as purple flames engulf and vaporize them whole, the sword and shield dropping down beside each other.

Panic ensues, people run as the Jabberwocky shoots never ending flames at them. The Queen's horse startled, rears up. The Hatter grabs the reins and desperately brings the horse out of its fear, his hat falling off in the process, and leads her to safety, tears blurring his vision as he sees his entire clan being slain in front of him.

So desperately he wishes to save his clan, but even as he sees the purple flames destroy everything living, he know he must lead his Queen to safety.

He looks back just to see the White Rabbit helping a few others escape. The March Hare looks up, shocked into paralysis. The Cheshire Cat hovers near to the remaining Hightopp clan who stand together to protect the children.  
But as the Jabberwocky descends upon them, the Cat disappears. Tarrant's heart shatters as Cheshire left them unprotected, and huge wave of flame makes them no more.

A tear slips from his eyes as he abandons the burning remnants of what used to be Witzend, the symbol of the Hightopp clan, a large top hat falls down in flames.

The Knave picks up the fallen Sword and Shield, untouched by the Jabberwocky's flames despite the torched ground it laid on. He lifts it victoriously and the Jabberwocky retreats.

A moment later, the Hatter returns to the scene after he secures his Queen's safety, face filled with sadness, shock and horror at the place where his clan took their stand. The earth still smolders, only one burned and trampled hat remains. He slowly picks it up, it still burning as ember embedded, brushes the soot off and places it firmly on his head.  
*FLASHBACK ENDS*

* * *

Alice is deeply moved. Lucas remains silent with a bitter face of pity for what the Hatter has been through.

He looks up at the scorched hat he still wears, then to his tormented face. He watches as the Hatter twitches, driven to the edge of madness by guilt, helpless rage and deep loss, his eyes a mixture of a deep bright blue and hazel.

"Hatter? Hatter!" Lucas shouts, making him jerk and pull himself back from the abyss of his tortured memories.  
"I'm fine. Just fine Really."  
"Are you?" Alice asks out of care.

A sound of a light barking reaches Tarrant's ears.  
"Did you hear that? I'm certain I heard something." The Hatter looks around to search the surrounding thick bushes of greenery.  
"Voices?" Lucas asks nervously. He looks back at the dark woods.

The barking sounded again, this time much closer.  
"Red Knights!"

* * *

A little more in depth view of Tarrant's past and that dreadful day.

Review, fave and follow!

Love ya!


	11. Tarrant's Surrender and Bayard's Reason

Okay another installment of Twins and the Hatter!

Things are heating up!

I do not own.

Please review, fave, and follow!

Enjoy.

* * *

"Red Knights!"

They hear the bellowing howl of the bloodhound. The Hatter quickly puts Alice and Lucas into his coat pocket and begins to run with quick haste. The Hatter dodges trees and leaps over stumps. He sees the edge of the woods ahead. But there's a flash of red through the trees.

He turns, and hides huffing loudly as they pause behind a tree to evade the sight of the knights before sprinting off again. He turns the other way to escape, but are stopped by a wide lake blocking their escape. Or just his.

Eyeing them warily, the Hatter plucks them from his pocket and places them on the brim of his hat which he removed from his head.  
"Go south to Grampas Bluffs. The White Queen's castle is just beyond. Hold on tightly." Hatter said in a hushed, hurried tone.

"Wait what about you?" Lucas said as he looked at the Hatter with worry.

Hatter only answered with silence with a brief look of sadness before flinging his arms wide, sending the Hat and the twins sailing over the lake at an incredible high speed, the force of the sheer wind whipping against their faces. They hear the snare of the bloodhound.

"DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED QUEEN!" The hatter shouts loudly with a manic smile and opened arms, surrendering, hiding his despair, being the last words the twins hear as they cling to the brim of the hat as it flies over the lake, bringing the attention to him rather his sailing hat over the lake.

The hat finally landed roughly on soft grass, the twins flying off the hat, Alice fall close towards the hat, but Lucas taking the brunt of the impact as he tumbled further away before skidding to a painful stop.

Lucas groaned loudly, sitting up before wincing as he stood, his sleeve slightly torn and the jagged claw marks burning more than ever.

Lucas and Alice looked back at where they had flown from, sadness, guilt, and anger flared up in Lucas as he stared ahead, seeing the Hatter being shackled with his head down as he was captured.

"It's our fault. Hatter got caught by those red card people because he was saving us. Why? Why would he do that?" Lucas limped slightly towards Alice in the hat.

"Lucas, calm down, you're hurt."

"Well I'm just more hurt than I was before. It's not like things are turning out any better than before." Lucas said, an unusual bitterness in his voice.

"Stop. Just stop it, Lucas, when will you realize it's just a dream. We will go home, and everything will be fine, and everything will be normal again." Alice said, trying to talk sense into her brother, who only seemed more irritated.

"Normal? When has anything been normal in our whole mediocre dejected lives Alice? Of course, like this can possibly be a dream and our lives back in London were nothing more than lecturer studies, foreign language classes, and our mother trying to arrange our marriage to anyone who would come two feet near us. Like you'll actually marry Hamish, like I don't see the way you cringe every time he partakes in folly courting with you." Lucas said, but then was instantly remorseful.

"I didn't mean…bloody hell, I didn't mean the things I said. I am just fed up with the current situation myself and my own frustrations."

"It's understandable Lucas, if I hadn't followed that rabbit, we'd still be in London. And the Hatter…poor Hatter."

Lucas remembered that sorrowful face. The way his pale-white face frowned, his eyes seeming to conjure every emotion he felt so clearly inside straight for everyone to see. The way his magenta rose-colored lip were tight in a sad frown.

Then it clicked, it was the same face, same emotion…same person from that scroll. It was the Hatter. But why was he so downtrodden and sad?. Surely it wasn't today, as there was no cliff in the background and looked nothing like the background in the scroll. What would make the Hatter so sad?

Lucas was silent, musing, that is until a loud roar sounded in the air, far away, yet hitting the twins in their core. It was still something that could eat them as a night-time snack.

They both look to the forest behind them. Lucas continues to look with Hatter in her thoughts, as Alice looks the other way to the rolling hills in front. It beginning to get dark out, and strange nocturnal noises start to sound in the distance.

"Those noises don't sound pleasant. We should hide out until daylight." Lucas says, only slightly nervous, the Hatter's image still in the front of his mind. Alice stays silent for a moment before turning to him.

"Is sleeping under his hat, okay?" She asks.

"Safest place I can spot for now." They both make their way off the hat, Lucas lifts it up and they both slip inside for the night.

The next morning, Alice awakens to the sound of loud sniffing outside the hat. She rubs her eyes and sit up, Lucas is sleeping soundly next to her. Suddenly the hat flips over, exposing them; Alice closes her eyes, thinking it's all over and they've been caught. A big moist nose sniffs her closely, she opens her eyes and realizes it's the bloodhound.

"You turncoat! You were supposed to lead them away! The Hatter trusted you!" Alice pressures him.

Lucas wakes up with a mumble to the tone of her voice, only to gasp to the sight of the was a big dog.

"They have my wife and pups." The bloodhound informs.

"Oh…" Lucas said hearing the conversation. They have his family.

"What's your name?" She asks in curiosity.

"Bayard."

"Sit!" Alice orders. He turns his head and looks down at her curiously.

"Alice, I don't think it works like that in this world." Lucas says as he wipes his eyes, and rids his disheveled but beautiful hair of twigs and dirt.

"Sit!" She orders again. He sits, amused if nothing else, but something occurs to him.

"By any chance, would the both of you be "The Twins" by any chance?" Bayard asks.

"Yes, but we're not that pair of twins." Alice rejects the thought.

"The Hatter would not have given himself up for just any twins."

"Where did they take him?" Lucas asked with concern.

"To the Red Queen's castle at Salazen Grum." Alice looks at his worn hat, remembering the pain in his eyes.

"We're going to rescue him." Lucas stands up and pats himself down.

"That is not foretold." Bayard informs, referring to the prophecies.

"I don't care. He wouldn't be there if it weren't for us." Alice bluntly states.

"The Frabjous Day is almost upon us. You must prepare to meet the Jabberwocky."

"I have had quite enough! Since the moment I fell down that rabbit hole, I've been told what I must do and who I must be. I've been an oversized impossibly tall being, I've been shrunk to six inches, scratched and stuffed into a basket naked. I've been accused of being Lucas and of not being Lucas, when I find it impossible to be not-Lucas since my name is Lucas. But this is just annoying, with all these so call prophecies! I'll decide how it goes from here." Lucas rambled out of frustration, and just plain tired of what's happened so far.

"If you diverge from the path..." Bayard started.

"We'll make the path!" Alice says as she puts a hand on Lucas' shoulder, agreeing fully, looking at Bayard.

'They're very commanding', Bayard thinks as he lies down in front of them, signaling them to climb on.

"Take us to Salazen Grum, Bayard. And don't forget the hat." She orders. Lucas gets on first,sits between the shoulder blades of Bayard and holds on to his collar, and he helps Alice up unto the bloodhound as Alice hold on to Lucas to prevent from falling off. The Bloodhound picks up the Hat in his teeth and begins to run.

Bayard weaves through viscous red mud with his head held up high to keep the hat's band out of the muck. He races across the red desert towards Salazen Grum and the dark castle that sits on the tempestuous shore.

The walls are high and ominous , surrounded by a menacing red stained moat covered by fog. They approach the moat and they see large lumpish objects which appear to be the severed heads of the executed. Alice looks for a way across, while Lucas looks away in disgust, his stomach flipping at the sight, cupping his nose from the putrid decaying smell. Alice realizes there's only one way of getting across, Lucas also realizes this, but is not happy with it.

"Lost my muchness have I?" Alice says to herself, although sounding more like reassurance and a proclamation, she takes a deep breath for courage as she begins to jump onto one of the floating heads, then crosses the moat by jumping from head to head. She reaches to the safety of the other side, feeling her stomach twist and turn from what she had to do, or more what she had to jump on.

"I'm not so sure about this…" Lucas muttered to himself. He didn't want to cross the moat, but he would never leave his sister.

Lucas looks over in shock, but gulps back down his nausea as he attempts to do the same. Lucas gasps in shock an fear as he slipped leaping from one forehead to a chin, digging his nails into the still soft flesh to prevent from falling into the blood tainted water.

Lucas hauls himself up despite him hyperventilating as he stares into a blank eye as he ran from that head to another, the force making it bob in the water. He keeps his eyes closed with every jump from then on, the pure horror and nightmarish setting not sitting well with him, but fortunately makes it across.

He pants and feels like whatever's in his stomach wants to come out. He clenches onto his stomach, being able to keep the foul bile threatening to rise from the pits of his stomach from said attempt as Alice puts a hand on his back in attempt to comfort him.

He gives Alice a nod that he's fine after a moment, and they both look up at the impossibly high wall, then spot a small cracked opening near the ground, just wide enough for a six inch human. Alice squeezes through first, and in a moment her head reappears.

"Bayard! The hat!" Bayard picks the hat up in his teeth, turns in circles like a discus thrower and releases it.

The hat sails high across the moat and over the wall. Bayard nods in farewell shortly after, giving the twins his high hopes that they succeed in their rescue as they venture into dangerous territory. The courtyard of the Red Queen. They both hope they keep their heads.

* * *

Ooh! Danger ahead... get it? A head? Because of the Red Queen? Nevermind...

"WHERE ARE MY TARTS! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

...I guess you know whose coming next.

Don't forget to review, fave, and follow.


	12. Entering Into The Queen's Grace

Alice and Lucas crawl through the crack of the walled fortress and see the drastic change from green grass within the castle and the dreary outside of the world. Alice and Lucas find themselves in the bushes at the edge of a garden.

Suddenly, they hear a loud WHACK, a small painful cry, then cheers accompanied with varied laughter. Alice and Lucas peer through the bush leaves and spots a small abnormally large headed woman along with strangely figured people.

The Red Queen with her huge head is surrounded by a woman with a rather large nose, another with stretched out ears, and a man with a big stuck out belly. It all seems like a game of croquet. The Queen swings her mallet, another small cry comes out. Alice looks around for the source, when the ball rolls toward her and stops.

The twins surround the ball, and with further inspection, it's rather furry, and breathing. The fuzzy ball rolls over, appearing to be a hedgehog with its four legs tied up. Another THWACK sounds in the air, with another painful cry.

Alice changes her direction to the mallet, appearing to be a poor flamingo, also tied by its feet. Lucas attempts to untie the hedgehog as Alice continues looking; it gives out a fearful gasp.  
"Shhh. Im just helping!" Lucas hushes, calming the hedgehog as he continued to undo the rope binds.

"Where's my ball? Page!" The Queen shouts out in inpatient anger.

Lucas frees the hedgehog, It stares at him quietly before running off into the foliage. Alice spots two large white furry feet in  
front of her. Her gaze travels up to the White Rabbit, dressed as a court page. He looks down at the tiny twins.

"Well! If it isn't the wrong pair of siblings. What brings you here?" He says rather smugly.

"I've come for two reasons." Alice beckons him closer. He leans down, bringing him close enough to let her punch him on the chin.

"That's for dragging me down here against my will!"

"You didn't have to hit me! Now there's going to be a bruise. Is there?" He shows her his chin. She looks, indulging him.

"No." Alice said inspecting his chin.

"What's the other reason?" He questions.

"We're going to rescue the Hatter." Lucas says as he steps up.

"You're not rescuing anyone being the size of a gerbil."

"Do you have any of that cake that made me grow before?" Alice asks.

"Upelkuchen? Actually, I might have some left." He digs in his pocket and takes out a large piece of the cake. As he lowers it  
down, it slips out of his hands and lands right in front of the twins.

Alice and Lucas hold it together as they started to eat the enormous cake.

"Wait wait! You only need a little. Too much!" Nivens warned worridly as the twins ate too much, growing too fast.

"Oh dear, this is not good!"

Both sibling start to grow upward, buttons fly off their garments, threads strain and give way.

"Oh no, oh dear! Stop growing!" His words being completely useless as they grow right out of their remaining clothes, until they  
burst through the bushes... completely nude.

Alice and Lucas stand side by side, as the leaves and branches cover and push their bodies close together. The Queen looks up at the two naked giants. The tall bushes hide all but their head and shoulders.

"And WHAT is this?" The Queen asks in exaggeration to their size and sudden appearance. The White Rabbit comes out, improvising like mad.

"It's a "who", Majesty. This is...um."

"Um?"

"From Umbradge." Alice adds in. 'I hope she never talks to Lucas, he is such a terrible liar.' Alice thought as she tried to be completely innocent.

But unfortunately The Queen turned to Lucas.

"And who are you?"

"Hmm?" Lucas said not hearing the Queen.

"Youre name is Hymn?" Queen confirmed.

Alice pinched Lucas and he came to his realization.

"Yes, your Majesty. My name is Hymn. From...Himmendale."

"What happened to your garments?" The Queen asks curiously.

"We outgrew them. I tower over everyone in Umbradge. And they laugh at me. We have come to you, hoping you might understand what it's like." Alice believably explains.

"In Himmendale, the town is made from tiny people. I started growing..and I didn't stop. They shunned me for my largeness and I outgrew my clothes. I came here in hearing of your grace and mercy." Lucas lied flawlessly...sort of.

Residue from the cake slide down his throat as he talked, and Lucas shot up another inch.

"And I'm still growing." Lucas said hiding his face in an attempt to look sad.

"My dear children. Anyone with a head that large is welcome in my court." She comforts them, pampering the red hair on her large head. The courtiers with their out-size body parts laugh to themselves.

"SOMEONE FIND THEM SOME CLOTHES! USE THE CURTAINS IF YOU MUST BUT CLOTHE THESE ENORMOUS CHILDREN! " The Queen demands, everyone in the vicinity hearing her and scattering around.

"You'll be my new favorites." She says with a smile to the twins.

* * *

Back in the courtroom, a very large pair of twins, clad in hastily constructed garments, proceed with the Queen down the great hall toward the throne room. Along with the Footfrogs, monkeys hold up tables and chairs with their arms and heads. Exhausted birds flap their wings to stay aloft with lamps hung from their beaks. The Queen plops down on her throne. Spider monkeys serve as legs of the throne. They strain under her weight.

"I need a pig here!" She shouts as she kicks her shoes off. A small pig hurries over and lays down belly up. She puts her feet on his belly and sighs.

"I love a warm pig belly for my aching feet. Now Sit! Sit!" She says to Alice and Lucas  
They both attempt to sit, trying to keep some weight off the chairs that are being held up by more spider monkeys.

"Go away." The Queen waves her hands at the three courtiers. The Courtiers go out with dark jealous looks at the twins.

"Where are my Fatboys? You must meet them! Fatboys!" She calls out. The Tweedles come in. They're bound together by a gold belt around their waists. Their faces have been painted and powdered with hearts on their cheeks and red heart lips. Their eyes are lowered, downtrodden.

"There they are! Aren't they adorable? And they have the oddest way of speaking. Speak boys. Amuse us." She said flicking her hand toward Tweedledum.

"Speak!" Dum lifts his eyes and sees the giant Alice and Lucas. He nudges Dee.

"Is that being...?" He whispers, Alice lifts a finger to her lips.

"No, it isn't. Not a bit." Tweedledee assures, but Tweedledum didn't see Alice's gesture.

"Contrariwise, I believe it is so..."

"No! It ain't so. Nohow!" He stomps on Dum's foot to silence him. Dum pinches him. Dee pinches him back. The Queen laughs raucously.

"I love my Fatboys. Now get out." They go out. Stayne enters. The Queen blinks her eyes seductively at him. Stayne represses a shudder.

"There you are, Stayne. Any luck with the prisoner?"

"He's stubborn." Stayne informs her, taking off his larger gloves.

"You're too soft. Bring him!" The Knights go off. Stayne notices Alice. He looks suspiciously at Lucas.

"And who are these lovely creatures?" He asks, taking Alice's hand, looking at her intensely.

"Um, my new favorite." The Queen tells him.

"Does she have a name?" He asks again, not catching what was said.

"Um."

"Yes? Her name?"

"It's Um!"

"I believe your name has slipped the Queen's mind." Stayne says to Alice. The Queen smacks him.

"Her name is UM, you dolt!" The Knave reacts with smoldering anger.

"From Umbradge." Alice says.

"And Hymn from Himmendale." Lucas adds.

"Ilosovic Stayne, at your service." He kisses Alice's hand. She pulls it away quickly.

The guards drag the Hatter in, chained by hands and feet. His kneels by the stairs of the Queen, and he looks up addressing her with empty eyes.. Alice stifles a gasp. Lucas' eyes widen in shock and hurt and disbelief. He's been roughed up. His eyes have an empty far-away stare, and not a single emotion showed.

* * *

Oh no, poor Hatter.

Don't forget to Review, follow and favorite.

Thank you! I love you all!


End file.
